


【利梦女/团兵】Leave me lonely

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: 利梦女视角的团兵，本质上是团兵
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【利梦女/团兵】Leave me lonely

真正严肃的哲学问题只有一个，那便是自杀。判断人生值不值得活，等于回答哲学的根本问题。至于世界是否有三维，精神是否有三六九等，全不在话下，都是些儿戏罢了，得先找着答案。

我活不下去啦。

在那场战役开始的时候，我在调查兵团空荡荡的饭厅里坐着。

其实那天我的任务繁重，我应当好好尽着我清洁工的义务，把士兵们草草收拾过的桌子和油乎乎的地板用我粗笨的手擦拭干净。

但一个可怕的念头一直在我脑海中盘旋着，它让我深陷调查兵团也许无人生还的恐惧中，并让我觉得现在费劲的打扫将毫无意义，已经没有人会坐在这些椅子上，享用莫须有的美味庆功宴。

我活不下去啦，他要是死了，我也跟着死去好了。

我这么想着。

我的眼前全是他的影子，他的灰蓝色眼睛多么迷人，坚毅的光总在其中闪烁，即使我真正面见他的次数屈指可数，也从未见他使用立体机动的模样，我依旧坚信他无论什么时候都会保持着这种神态，在他的团长身边作出最合理的选择，很可惜，他据说的洁癖我未曾见过，因为他只和团长在他们的房间用餐，于是他并不怎么在乎饭厅是否整洁，我此所认真下的功夫，他或许也当成他偶尔瞥见嘈杂环境时随口对部下下达的命令的结果。但我对他的爱慕之情仍然源源不断地通过努力维持着饭厅环境的整洁释放着，直到意识到他将不再出现于我眼前，这种热情忽然间消失了，随着是我流淌在脸上的眼泪。

该怎么办呢，我的人生平淡得如同我的外貌——和每一个最为普通的艾尔迪亚妇女一样，在见到士兵长的第一眼时，我却自傲地陷入了晚来十几年的思春期。

从我的小阁楼上能目送他每个早晨从宿舍走向办公地点，又在傍晚时返回。他并不高大，可他结实又漂亮，他有着猫咪般的灵敏，以至于我坚信着他早就知道一个清洁女工每天远远地从食堂的阁楼上痴迷地注视着他。

听说他没有结婚，或许……

有时候我好大胆，在夕阳的朦胧中我的面容在玻璃窗上模糊了，因此造成了我也有着不错的样貌的错觉，然而等我兴冲冲站在镜子前，我只看到了一张颧骨高耸的大脸。我的鼻子又直又高，跟纸板似的，这也是所有艾尔迪亚妇女脸上最粗糙、最不惹人喜爱的一点。我悲哀地发现，身为女人的我的外在条件，甚至不如士兵长惹人怜爱喜欢。常年的体力活让我粗壮得跟头母牛一样。

另一个大胆的方面则是我渐渐敢于在空闲时刻潜入长官们的办公区域寻找他然后监视他，这源于我日复一日膨大的对士兵长的痴迷和我的自大。我认为士兵长也许对我是有好感的，毕竟有几次他经过饭厅时把我叫住，让我仔细重新打扫一遍。

“喂，这里也太脏了，赶快拿抹布来重新擦！”

这是他对我说的第一句话，我得以清晰地瞧见他皱起的、浓密却细长的眉，甚至没有修过的痕迹，这表明他天生就生了这幅好皮囊。

我看着他的指尖在桌子上虚点了两下，仿佛点在我心上，又痒又痛，幸福得叫我无法呼吸。

“对不起，对不起，长官。”我盯着他因不满微微翘起的鼻尖，听到自己因为开心和无措而颤抖的声音。

“快去。”他的头颅朝左边轻轻甩了一下，美丽的眼睛上下扫了我一眼，我赶紧跑开，怕给他看见我的红脸。

我开始在房间里做一些乱七八糟的事情，而这种幻想在我看见他用与我一样、甚至透露出更加深沉的爱意的眼神注视着团长时，破灭了。

对我来说更糟糕的是，团长也常常用相同的眼光看着他。

有一天，我在团长的办公室撞见了我小时候在我父母房间里撞见的一模一样的场景。或许不能称为撞见，只能叫做窥见。

我窥见士兵长白皙的小腿，它们分别缠在另一个男人的腰上和搭在他的肩膀上，跟着团长粗暴的动作前后摇晃着。我听见他叫着团长的名字，团长俯下身埋进他的脖子之间啃咬他细腻的皮肉。

自那天起，我仍然爱着士兵长，而且自认为上升到了更加高层次的地步。我克制住了我的嫉妒，反而很高兴他能被人照顾和疼爱。假如他像我一样被暗恋所折磨，我会更加痛苦。

士兵长一定是为着团长而活着，正如我为了士兵长而活着。

我这样认为。

假若哪天团长死了，他一定会失去了他自己的灵魂，活得如一个空壳一样，所以团长必须要活着。

我哭了，用手捂着脸。

我死了算了，假如他不回来的话。

那天晚上，我看见了他凯旋的身影，然而回想起来并不能称为凯旋，因为士兵长输了，尽管调查兵团和人类都赢了。我听说为了争抢可以复活的药剂——原谅我不知道怎么称呼那个东西——他名义上的孩子和他打了起来，而且团长死了。

我可能是疯了，我跑到他房间门口大声捶门叫他不要死。他一脸烦躁地给我开了门：“不要吵，小鬼……”他顿住了，因为我不是“小鬼”之一，他眼前站着的是个跟他年龄相仿的中年妇女。

他困惑地看着我。

“你是谁，你找我干嘛？还喊着这种恶心的句子。”

也许是见我痛哭流涕实在不忍心，他又补充了一句：“我没死。”

“那求求您不要死，我，团长，我明白您的！您要振作起来！”我摇晃着我的双手，鼻涕流到我的嘴巴里，有点恶心。

他用噎到苍蝇的表情打量着我，随后在我眼前重重摔上了门。

我哭着跑走了，分不清是因为觉得士兵长去意已决还是他用那种眼神看我。

他没有自杀，我又开始幻想他是因为我。

他开始在饭厅吃饭了，因为团长死了，他一个人吃饭有点寂寞。据说他以前喜欢喝红茶，但不再喝了，尽管现在红茶便宜了很多，而且可以无限量地在里面加奶加糖。

然而他记不住我的脸，因为我和其他几个做饭的厨娘长得没有区别，但至少他对我柔和不少，当然对其他人也是。我听到几个幸存者聊天时谈到，士兵长似乎没有那么吓人了。

又是一个晚上，他很才来，饭厅已经没有人了。

我在一边打扫，他默默地吃饭。

“喂，你。”

我扭过头：“我吗？”

“这里还有别人吗？过来。”

我内心雀跃，强装镇定地走过去，他和气地叫我坐下，我注意到他似乎喝了点酒。

“我记得你了，你是那天回来的时候恶心地甩着鼻涕眼泪来砸我门的那个。”

我点点头，很高兴他终于认得我。

“你当时在哭什么？”他问我。

“团长死了，我觉得您会……因为我一直对您怀着同样的感情，而我明白这种心情，我光是那天想想——无意冒犯您——就痛苦地下定决心，假如您不回来，我也不想再继续活着。”我紧张地无法思考，快速地吐了一堆有的没的，他眨眨眼，端起旁边的酒瓶喝了一口：“说那么快干什么，急着去大号吗。”

我尴尬地不知如何是好。

“我不会死的，我答应了他一件一定要完成的事。”

我想了想，又恐慌起来：“那——”

然而他没有说完：“不过你是怎么知道我和埃尔文的事的……难道很明显吗？”

我点点头，换来他脸上一阵僵硬和无语的波澜。

“那您完成了那个誓言之后也请不要死！”那句话之后他又开始自顾自吃东西，我和他在一片寂静中面对面坐着，直到他吃完了起身要走。

他回过头，用玛丽亚夺还战那天一样的表情瞥了我一眼。

“你完全不了解我啊……还在那里叫着什么‘怀着同样的感情。‘”他把餐盘往水槽一扔，后脑整洁的一层短发因为门口的风而露了出来。

这是我们最后一次谈话。

此后的四年，我一直在咀嚼这句话，然而我猜不透那时他到底想说些什么。因为仍然有巨人需要清理，他依然是调查兵团的主力，很忙。一批一批新兵进来了，饭厅很快如同夺还战之前一样热闹。他也不再来了，据说他还是愿意一个人吃晚饭。

我也不再能见到他，因为他不再在宿舍和办公室之间往返，据说他更愿意待在曾经他和团长共同的卧室办公——这也是我从第一次看见他的八年后才知道的。

我迟钝地意识到或许我该学着看书。在我能通顺地阅读时，士兵长却要走了。

我不清楚具体发生了什么，好像是他们要去很远的地方和艾伦汇合还是阻止艾伦什么的，我不清楚。

我到码头悄悄给他送行，在码头的一家二楼的咖啡厅中看他和别人一起登上轮船，和我那几年在阁楼上悄悄看他在办公室和宿舍来回一样。

我对他一无所知，这是我唯一知道的东西。现在多了一样：

这将是我最后一次见到他。

我看着他所乘坐的船在黄红色的金线中缓缓前行，直到消失不见。

多年以后，我意识到我当初是多么的幼稚，以为士兵长和我一样，为感情所困扰，让爱情成为唯一滋润着生命的东西，我看不到、也无法看到他坚强的本质，无法看到他对生命本身的敬重和独到的理解，他不会为了一个人——哪怕是他最为重要且深爱的人——抛弃追求生命中其他美好的权利，他也不会因此消沉，而是变得向内生长、成长为另一个更加成熟的个体。

或许这就是他那天跟我说的话的意义。

我想是这样的。

End


End file.
